


黑魔王的家庭日記(GGAD)

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地, 怪獸與葛林戴華德的罪行
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 黑魔王的家庭日記預購(到1/31截止)：https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeAHZfmsIHwIiNweiYJpm9Faw6l-sy4DTq67sLhWKWFNyw4QA/viewform(抱歉，因為不會做連結，請自己複製，不行可以用蒐尋找到)>>如果想要買黑魔王的育兒日記可以在備註上說明，育兒日記和家庭日記是一樣的價錢>>>因育兒日記已完售，加印只印預購的部分





	1. 自創人物介紹

(文章中有提起的人，吸血鬼的自稱是血族)

亞當‧布萊克

伊萊的養父，布萊克家當家作主的人，和鄧不利多以及葛林戴華德認識，是他們兩人的好朋友，同時也是清楚他們兩人從在一起到分開事件始末的人，在血族當中是德高望重之人，同時也是血族的王位繼承者。

對於四個孩子非常的嚴格但也非常的疼愛他們，和妻子的感情非常的好，因為弟弟一家人被黑巫師滅門，因此收養伊萊這個姪子，也有告訴伊萊他的身世，從不干涉孩子們的感情和未來的職業。

本身有魔法能力，只是不太常用，對於黑魔法或是白魔法覺得沒有任何的分別，所以不干涉子孫們去學習黑魔法，朋友非常的多，人脈很好，各式各樣的朋友都有，不管是巫師還是麻瓜的朋友都有。

夏莉姆‧伊莉莎白‧葛雷夫‧布萊克

美國巫師界開國十二個家族的葛雷夫家族的女兒，同時也是血族的後代，和丈夫亞當是在某個國家當中相遇，知道他是自己命中注定的人，是自己的靈魂伴侶，才會嫁給自己的丈夫，定居在英國。

是波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫的姑姑，波西瓦爾的父親剛鐸夫斯是她的兄長，兩人的感情很好，即使她嫁到英國也會偶爾通信，知曉葛林戴華德傷害自己最寶貝的外甥的時候，差點沒親自回到美國看外甥。

對於四個孩子很疼愛，尤其是伊萊這個孩子，她知道伊萊的身世，所以更是疼愛這個孩子，不希望他受到任何的傷害，傾盡心力的照顧伊萊這個孩子，當然也非常的疼愛自己的後代子孫。

約翰‧阿布納‧布萊克

伊萊的大哥，洛克的父親，天狼星的祖父，和最小的弟弟相差很多歲，所以非常的疼愛自己最小的弟弟，畢業後直接在霍格華茲當中教書，是黑魔法防禦術的教授，非常疼愛紐特這個孩子。

和妻子擁有五個孩子，三男兩女，是教授的關係所以對於孩子們的身教非常的嚴格，是個非常嚴厲的父親，不過有時候還是會頭痛自家孩子們，只因為有兩個兒子是非常調皮的孩子，和妻子的感情非常好，退休後和妻子一起環遊世界。

史蒂夫‧威廉‧布萊克

布萊克家的老二，喜歡奇獸，個性超低調，畢業後任職霍格華茲的奇獸飼育學教授，非常疼愛紐特這位學生，是伊萊的二哥，和妻子是師生戀，跟自家大哥一樣很疼愛最小的弟弟伊萊。 

非常尊重約翰的妻子阿德萊德，由於是老二的關係不太去爭取什麼，兄弟姊妹之間感情很好，喜歡一頭栽進動物世界當中，有時候會研究到渾然忘我，需要家人或是妻子去提醒他吃飯、睡覺。

伊萊．傑克斯登．布萊克

西瑟斯的伴侶，布萊克家族當中最小的兒子，上面有兩個哥哥和一位姊姊，本是布萊克家族的旁支，父母親因為某些關係而過世，所以被當代的家主和家主夫人所養育長大，知曉自己的身世。

很喜歡自己的養父母以及兄姐們，因為是老么的關係以及和兄姐們的年歲有所差距所以被受疼愛，自從和西瑟斯在一起後，家裡的所有人都會威脅西瑟斯，要是沒有好好對待他的話，肯定會要他好看。

個性安靜內斂，是個高傲的貴族，但是對於自己喜歡的人不吝嗇給予自己的真心，對待紐特像是對待自己的弟弟一般，偶爾會動用人際關係來幫助自己所愛的人，對此家裡總是會睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。

洛克‧獵戶座‧布萊克

天狼星和阿爾發、雪兒的父親，很疼愛自己的孩子們，最寵愛自己的寶貝女兒雪兒，對於妻子也是很珍愛，和湯姆‧瑞斗是同窗好友，愛妻是葛萊分多的學生，也是鄧不利多的愛女雪莉，和海格是好朋友，因某些原因收養最小的弟弟阿法的兒子大衛，並且和妻子對他是如己出。

受到祖母夏莉姆‧伊莉莎白‧葛雷夫‧布萊克的影響，習慣用無杖魔法，擅長黑魔法，對於黑魔法的知識勝過其他人，也很喜歡小動物或者是奇獸，有弟弟亞倫、阿法和妹妹艾比蓋爾、露奎提亞，和弟弟亞倫以及妹妹艾比蓋爾是三胞胎。

比起弟弟亞倫個性安靜沉穩內斂，喜好自由不喜歡被拘束，但是因某些原因而成為魔法部的副部長，對所有女性都很溫柔，特別喜歡照顧比自己還要小的孩子，造成家族同輩中的孩子都很喜歡他。

雪莉‧沃布爾加‧鄧不利多‧葛林戴華德‧布萊克

洛克的妻子，天狼星和獅子阿爾發的母親，阿不思‧鄧不利多和蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德的女兒，出生的方式很特別，是鄧不利多和葛林戴華德分開之後用古老的魔法陣放入血液之後所產生的孩子，是擁有他們兩人的血緣關係的孩子。

她對於自己的出生沒有太大的意見，很習慣和兩位父親一起生活，個性活潑大方，心思縝密，對於黑魔法不會太過排斥，爆走的時候會習慣掐著對方的脖子搖動對方，最常會掐著自家父親葛林戴華德和丈夫洛克。

知曉家中最小兒子大衛的身世，當初就是自己看不過去才把最小的兒子搶過來養育，因此非常的疼愛他，甚至也很疼愛丈夫收養的孩子，即使他們不是自己親生的孩子也是把他們當成是自己的親生孩子。


	2. 《溫馨的日常（？）》

找到失蹤以久的寶貝兒子鄧不利多很開心，那個孩子在自己當年託付給錯誤的人而失聯很久，好不容易找回來鄧不利多會好好的對待他，對於這個孩子鄧不利多幾乎可以說是補償的心態。

阿波佛和亞蕊安娜知道這件事沒有太大的感覺，只是覺得他們的大哥破碎的靈魂慢慢的恢復，更不用說最近出生的孩子，那可是他們大哥的寶貝女兒，只是不知道葛林戴華德是否會回到他的身邊。

自從魁登斯回到鄧不利多身邊後，他接手照顧自己可愛的妹妹，妹妹雪莉會出生是因為父親鄧不利多認為自己已經死亡，現在回到父親的身邊魁登斯也覺得很幸福，只是另外一位父親是否會回到他身邊，沒有人知道。

「所以說你現在來英國做什麼？」對於葛林戴華德最近很頻繁來英國這點鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好。

「來看我的小寶貝，順便來看阿留斯。」葛林戴華德微笑的看著鄧不利多。

「我這裡不歡迎你，請回吧！」鄧不利多轉身準備去找兒子和女兒。

「是因為我沒說不是來看你，所以在吃醋嗎？」葛林戴華德直接把鄧不利多拉到自己的懷裡。

「你想太多了，蓋瑞特。」鄧不利多很想要掙脫這個懷抱。

「阿不思，我很想你。」葛林戴華德在鄧不利多的耳邊說。

鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話，他不知道要說什麼才好，因為他知道對方對於『愛』這個名詞不太懂，連自己也不太懂，就算他們兩人是靈魂伴侶也是一樣，他們從沒有懂過對方的一切。

葛林戴華德把人給轉過來然後親吻他，鄧不利多憑著本能回應對方的吻，自從分道揚鑣後鄧不利多離開傷心地來到安靜的郊區生活，他根本沒想到對方竟然會找到這裡來。

葛林戴華德很清楚鄧不利多是很想念自己，光是親吻這個動作已經就讓對方有小小的反應，打算趁著魁登斯和雪莉還沒回來的時候，可以享受一下兩人之間的曖昧時光。

「夠了，蓋瑞特，孩子們等下就會回來。」看見自己的衣服已經被脫去大半，鄧不利多想要推開對方。

「很快就會解決，不需要那麼擔心。」葛林戴華德很清楚自己是多麼的想要眼前的人。

葛林戴華德會好好的和鄧不利多做某件事情，是不能被孩子們發現的事情，畢竟自己有好多年沒有好好的品嚐愛人的身軀，相信對方對自己還是有慾望，自然要好好的享受一下。

鄧不利多想要推開對方可是卻發現自己根本無法推開對方，葛林戴華德讓自己迷戀，這點是永遠無法說什麼，打從自己第一眼見到他的時候，自己就已經迷戀上他，讓自己無法說什麼。

等到孩子們回來兩人早已經把事情給解決，魁登斯抱著妹妹回來看到葛林戴華德在家裡感到很訝異，今天是去見娜吉妮聊天，當然也是順便去學學怎麼控制身體的魔力，沒想到回家竟然會看到另外一位父親。

「親愛的，今天學的怎樣？」鄧不利多看見兒子回來微笑的問。

「布萊克先生說我學的不錯，今天也和娜吉妮照顧許多小動物。」魁登斯把懷裡的妹妹交給鄧不利多。

「這樣很好呢！亞當果然是很好的老師。」鄧不利多很慶幸年長的好友願意幫忙教導魁登斯。

「嗯，布萊克先生人很好。」魁登斯很喜歡自己的導師。

「小寶貝，我的小寶貝。」葛林戴華德親親女兒的臉頰。

葛林戴華德把女兒抱過來，對於鄧不利多的安排他沒有任何的意見，魁登斯沒有跟著自己反而是被帶回英國來，鄧不利多自然會安排他的去處，讓人教導他控制他身體裡面的闇黑怨靈。

對於另外一位父親魁登斯不知道要說什麼，自己曾經被他誘導過，葛林戴華德對於魁登斯體內的闇黑怨靈很喜歡，自然會想要誘導他來自己的陣營，沒想到這個孩子竟然是自己和鄧不利多的骨血。

這樣的情景讓葛林戴華德一度想要待在英國，這裡有自己最愛的人，有自己和鄧不利多的骨血，儘管自己內心當中還是有那種野心在，可是自己卻還是很想要待在鄧不利多的身邊。

「這裡會歡迎我嗎？」在院子當中的兩人吹著微風，葛林戴華德突然問出這句話。

「你總是這樣，愛來就來，愛走就走。」鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德的眼神不知道要說什麼。

「血盟，還我。」葛林戴華德把人拉到自己的懷裡。

「這次換放在我這。」鄧不利多主動親吻自己最愛的人。

「你是我的靈魂伴侶，永遠不變。」親吻過後葛林戴華德很認真的告訴鄧不利多。

「除此之外，你的野心呢？」鄧不利多抓住他的手在嘴邊親吻。

葛林戴華德微笑沒有多說什麼，他相信對方知道自己的答案，自然不會多回答什麼，鄧不利多當然知道愛人的答案，要眼前的傢伙乖乖的金盆洗手有點難度，他自然不會去多說什麼。

既然對方有所安排，自己什麼都無法動作，有血盟他們兩人無法傷害對方，就算全英國的巫師界認為他才可以阻止葛林戴華德，鄧不利多終究無法出手幫忙，只好讓紐特去處理。

只是讓自己得意門生去處理讓葛林戴華德很不滿，加上紐特的伴侶葛雷夫以及他的兄長西瑟斯也不太爽，更不用說現任的魔法部部長也是，只可惜鄧不利多不想要去管那麼多。

葛林戴華德會有什麼決定鄧不利多不想要去想那麼多，對方想要留下或是離開都不是他可以決定的，兩個孩子他會好好的照顧，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多兩人的感情就是那樣的糾葛，未來誰知道。


	3. 《同居》

「所以說你就答應這傢伙住在你家？」阿波佛難得來拜訪自家兄長，順便來探望姪子姪女。

「就算我不答應蓋爾還是會待下來。」鄧不利多苦笑的看著自己的弟弟。

「我真不知道該說什麼才好，那傢伙真的陰魂不散。」阿波佛看見這樣的情形感到很頭痛。

「嘛！阿留斯和雪莉很高興，所以算了。」鄧不利多已經不想要去想那麼多。

阿波佛聽見兄長說的話也不好多說什麼，阿不思高興就好，況且自己的寶貝姪子和姪女很開心，或許是因為另外一位父親回到身邊的關係，反正英國魔法部沒有說話，大概會相安無事一陣子。

送走自家弟弟之後鄧不利多轉頭看見葛林戴華德正在帶孩子，魁登斯雖然有些害羞可是還是很樂意和他接近，自家寶貝女兒更不用說，她是真的很喜歡葛林戴華德這位父親。

儘管對自己的另外一半實在是不知道要怎樣說，看見孩子們這樣開心鄧不利多也不好多說什麼，畢竟對他們來說葛林戴華德還是他們的另外一位父親，魁登斯很開心可以和兩位父親在一起，寶貝女兒更是不用說。

「奇比，去弄晚餐吧！」鄧不利多緩緩的告訴家庭小精靈。

「好的，先生。」奇比得到命令馬上去準備晚餐。

鄧不利多走過去把女兒抱在懷裡，雪莉看見是另外一位父親很開心，親吻自家父親的臉頰，葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，魁登斯很開心自己可以回到屬於自己的家中來。

現在的他正在努力學習魔法，努力和身體裡面的闇黑怨靈和平相處，自己喜歡的娜吉妮也正在和血咒宿主這個詛咒做鬥爭，魁登斯出色的表現讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很滿意。

既然孩子們這麼喜歡葛林戴華德，鄧不利多也不好多說什麼，況且同居在一起的日子也沒想像中那樣不好過，鄧不利多也只好妥協和葛林戴華德同居在一起，對方沒打算做什麼他也不會多說什麼。

「蓋爾、阿留斯，吃晚餐了。」看見奇比已經把所有的餐點都準備好後，鄧不利多告訴其他兩人。

「好的，爸爸。」魁登斯聽見鄧不利多說的話馬上乖乖的坐下來。

「阿爾。」看見鄧不利多不冷不熱的樣子，葛林戴華德不知道要說什麼才好。

鄧不利多和他們坐下來一起吃飯，一邊吃飯一邊談論事情已經是這個家的常態，自從葛林戴華德住進來之後，鄧不利多可以放心的把女兒交給他照顧，魁登斯還是老樣子會乖乖的去布萊克家學習魔法。

在鄧不利多的禁止之下葛林戴華德是無法教導兒子使用魔法，就是避免他亂教自家的寶貝兒子，葛林戴華德對於這件事情沒有太大的意見，不然的話鄧不利多肯定會生氣。

畢竟魁登斯現在的情形還是要循序漸進會比較好，不過葛林戴華德一向沒有什麼耐性，要是不小心讓他教導魁登斯黑魔法的話，鄧不利多肯定會傷腦筋，所以鄧不利多不讓葛林戴華德教導魁登斯。

「阿爾，你真的不讓我親自教導阿留斯？」晚餐過後葛林戴華德這樣問鄧不利多。

「亞當教導的很好，不需要你出手幫忙。」鄧不利多哄著寶貝女兒睡覺。

「阿留斯很有天份，所以我可以親自教導他。」葛林戴華德想要爭取教導孩子的權益。

「你想都別想，阿留斯的個性不適合，想要他當你的繼承人是不可能的事情。」鄧不利多很清楚葛林戴華德的想法。

知曉枕邊人是不會輕易的妥協，葛林戴華德也不好多說什麼，想要繼承人他也可以培養女兒當自己的繼承人，只是他現在沒想到未來會撿到一位養子，讓他成為自己的繼承人。

鄧不利多很清楚魁登斯的個性，自然是不會讓葛林戴華德得逞，未來寶貝女兒是否會繼承他的一切就很難說，但是現在他會幫魁登斯擋下這些事情，讓他可以好好的過生活。

不得不說當初知道魁登斯是自己的兒子時，葛林戴華德的確是很訝異，他沒想到鄧不利多竟然會做這樣的事情來，儘管很訝異他還是很高興能夠和鄧不利多擁有一個孩子，知道有女兒的時候更是開心不已。

「阿爾，為什麼你會想要和我擁有孩子？」哄玩女兒睡著之後葛林戴華德坐下來問著自己最愛的人。

「我只是單純的想要留個後代罷了，並不是因為你的關係。」鄧不利多抽出被對方抓著的手。

「阿爾，你從以前到現在都沒改變，喜歡口是心非。」看見鄧不利多的表情葛林戴華德微笑。

「我喜歡口是心非又如何，我們不是早已經決裂了？」對於葛林戴華德是那樣的不滿，鄧不利多只能怨念的說著。

葛林戴華德知道他的阿爾從未改變過，立下誓言那麼久的時間都沒有來找自己，默默的一個人承受這一切，最重要的是他們兩人現在擁有屬於他們的孩子，看在孩子們的份上他們兩人不會做什麼。

鄧不利多對於葛林戴華德已經不知道要說什麼才好，他是自己的愛人也是孩子們的父親，同時他也是掀起歐洲魔法界一陣混亂的黑魔王，對於這點他還是有這樣的認知在。

只是自己的內心當中的確是很想要他留在自己的身邊，不然不會默許他這樣的同居行為，即使對方已經爬上自己的床鄧不利多也沒辦法阻止葛林戴華德，他太過愛他。

「晚安，蓋爾。」鄧不利多閉上眼睛不想要去多說什麼。

「晚安，我的阿爾。」葛林戴華德多麼清楚鄧不利多的個性。

現在自己死皮賴臉的待在這裡，待在英國這個地方，鄧不利多什麼話都不會多說，只要英國魔法部不要太過囉嗦，葛林戴華德只會安靜的待在鄧不利多的身邊，懇求他回心轉意和自己永遠在一起。


	4. 《婚禮與戒指》

在女兒三歲的時候葛林戴華德想著該給鄧不利多一個婚禮，畢竟大兒子也快要三十歲，他們之間也該真的好好在一起，儘管如此他還是不知道對方到底是什麼樣的想法。

這天魁登斯陪著葛林戴華德去挑選給鄧不利多的戒指，當初幫魁登斯正名的時候，除了保留他原本的名字以外，就是還冠上葛林戴華德的姓氏，對此鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好。

看在葛林戴華德是自己的靈魂伴侶，是永遠愛著他的人，鄧不利多也無法多說什麼，加上魁登斯也沒有太大的意見，女兒也加上愛人的姓氏，他自然也不好去反對什麼。

「父親，您要挑戒指給爸爸嗎？」魁登斯看見葛林戴華德正在挑選寶石的樣子問。

「想給阿爾一個獨特的戒指，妖精的手藝很好，總要挑選不錯的寶石來打樣。」葛林戴華德挑了幾個順眼的寶石給屬下去處理。

「您是要給爸爸一個驚喜嗎？」魁登斯知道這件事沒有告訴另外一位父親。

「阿留斯，你可別說溜嘴，別告訴阿爾。」葛林戴華德只給兒子一條不錯的項鍊。

魁登斯聽見葛林戴華德說的話在內心苦笑，看樣子他們家的寶貝妹妹又會收到不錯的首飾，葛林戴華德肯定會去賄賂自己的姑姑亞蕊安娜，不知道阿波佛會不會答應他們繼續在一起。

過幾天戒指打樣好之後，葛林戴華德用忐忑不安的心來和鄧不利多求婚，從霍格華茲回來的鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德站在自己面前感到很疑惑，不知道對方到底是想要和自己說什麼。

眼前的傢伙到底想要做什麼讓鄧不利多感到很好奇，這幾天看見葛林戴華德早出晚歸，偶爾也會帶著魁登斯和雪莉一起出門，回來的時候會看見女兒又多了一些首飾，這更是讓鄧不利多感到很好奇。

「阿爾，那個……」葛林戴華德想要告訴鄧不利多一些事情。

「怎麼了嗎？蓋爾。」鄧不利多難得會看見葛林戴華德欲言又止的樣子。

「和我結婚，好嗎？」葛林戴華德鼓起勇氣拿出戒指給鄧不利多。

「我能拒絕嗎？」鄧不利多苦笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「不行。」葛林戴華德直接幫他戴上戒指。

「那我只能答應你，蓋爾。」鄧不利多也幫對方戴上戒指。

求婚成功之後他們就應該要舉行婚禮，說出古老的婚約咒，綁定兩人的一生，只是不知道阿波佛和亞蕊安娜會說什麼，現在鄧不利多不想要去想那麼多，葛林戴華德的心思總是讓他想不透。

他們兩人已經擁有孩子，不繼續走下去似乎說不過去，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多知道該繼續走下去，為了孩子們就該走下去，而且葛林戴華德現在已經開始慢慢沉寂下來，不需要去想那麼多。

鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德會為了自己而妥協，或許未來他們兩人會攜手改變魔法世界和麻瓜世界的一切，至少不再會那樣激進，許下承諾之後他們兩人會好好的繼續走下去。

「我就知道你會拐了我哥。」阿波佛不爽的看著葛林戴華德。

「他是我孩子的父親，也是我的靈魂伴侶，跟我在一起是理所當然的事情。」葛林戴華德對於阿波佛就試不爽。

「蓋瑞特哥哥，恭喜你。」亞蕊安娜笑笑的看著他們。

「謝謝妳的祝福，親愛的安娜。」對於亞蕊安娜這位妹妹，葛林戴華德總是無法對她生氣。

「真是太好了。」鄧不利多看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣。

鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德和阿波佛以及亞蕊安娜相處的那樣好就不擔心那麼多，自己當然也邀請布萊克家的人過來參加，和自己同樣在學校教書的約翰和史蒂夫也一起來參加。

魁登斯抱著妹妹雪莉一起參加兩位父親的婚禮，娜吉妮也跟著他們一起參加，和魁登斯一起照顧雪莉以及布萊克家的其他孩子，然後看著其他人聊天討論事情，畢竟他們兩人都插不上話。

看著兩位父親步入禮堂的樣子魁登斯感到很欣慰，他摸著自己脖子上的項鍊沒有多說什麼，他很喜歡這個項鍊，除了是葛林戴華德給他的以外，就是上面有很強大的保護咒，是鄧不利多放上的。

「想什麼？」娜吉妮輕輕的挽著魁登斯的手。

「不知道，覺得自己很幸福。」魁登斯把手覆上娜吉妮的手。

「魁，抱抱。」雪莉直接爬上魁登斯的腿上。

「不去玩嗎？」魁登斯把雪莉抱起來。

「不要，喜歡魁和娜，要陪。」雪莉開心的說著。

娜吉妮摸摸雪莉的小臉蛋，魁登斯聽見妹妹說的話微笑，其他的孩子也乖乖的待在自己父母的懷裡，今天西瑟斯和紐特也有帶自己的伴侶來參加，魁登斯和娜吉妮自然也有和他們聊一下。

看見魁登斯過的很好，紐特當然會很開心，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，西瑟斯反而是沒有說什麼，看見自己的教授和黑魔王在一起不知道要說什麼才好，只能說他們兩人的感情太過堅定，用什麼方法都無法分開他們。

婚禮過後魁登斯和娜吉妮一起回去布萊克家，當然是帶著寶貝妹妹雪莉一起過去，留給兩位父親屬於他們自己的時間，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，尊重魁登斯的選擇。

「阿爾，我愛你。」葛林戴華德主動親吻鄧不利多。

「我也愛你，蓋爾。」鄧不利多回應葛林戴華德的吻。

新婚之夜他們兩人會好好的享受這個晚上，沒有人可以打擾他們，春宵一刻值千金，現在當然要好好的享受一下，畢竟這是他們兩人的新婚之夜，誰也不可以來打擾他們。


	5. 《小公主》

維達‧羅西爾知道她的主人蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德和阿不思‧鄧不利多有一個寶貝女兒，當然之前找到的闇黑怨靈的宿主也是他們的兒子，對於這位小公主可是很尊敬和疼愛。

因此當羅西爾充當雪莉的褓母時，鄧不利多什麼話都沒有多說，他知道她會好好的照顧女兒，雪莉是個不太吵鬧的孩子，但大多時候都是葛林戴華德和魁登斯在照顧，因此有時候葛林戴華德忙時會讓羅西爾照顧雪莉。

對於主人的寶貝小公主，這點羅西爾會好好的照顧她，葛林戴華德的所有追隨者對於這位小公主異常的寵愛，這位小公主可是受到大家的寵愛，會把最好的東西獻給她。

「小公主，下午茶時間到了，要吃點心嗎？」羅西爾很認真的問著雪莉。

「不要。」雪莉搖搖頭說不想吃。

「怎麼不吃點心呢？是身體不舒服嗎？小公主。」羅西爾看見這樣的情形很傷腦筋。

「魁、PAPA、DADA不在。」只有自己在家雪莉什麼東西都不想吃。

「兩位主人很快就會回來，大少爺晚點也會回家，小公主先吃點心，好嗎？」羅西爾很有耐心的告訴雪莉。

雪莉聽著羅西爾說的話勉強點頭，四歲的她總是會感到很寂寞，兩位父親很忙加上兄長已經結婚有自己的事情要忙，所以很多時候都是她自己和羅西爾在一起，當然偶爾會去布萊克家玩耍，那邊有和她一樣大的孩子。

如果魁登斯沒有事情的話會來照顧雪莉，今天偏偏他有事情要去忙，娜吉妮也不好過來幫忙，所以雪莉會感到很寂寞也是很正常的事情，羅西爾拿了她喜歡的點心也沒有吃幾口。

看見他們的小公主這樣羅西爾沒多說什麼，很有耐心的陪在她身邊，想辦法讓她開心一點，或多或少希望葛林戴華德可以早點回來，不然雪莉肯定會不太高興，畢竟家裡沒人陪她。

「維達，我吃飽了。」雪莉把餐盤推離自己的面前。

「好的，小公主。」羅西爾把東西交給家庭小精靈去處理。

葛林戴華德回家看見女兒悶悶不樂的樣子把她抱起來，看見是自己最喜歡的父親回來雪莉很開心，聽見羅西爾的回報葛林戴華德當然知道女兒為什麼會不開心，只是揮揮手讓羅西爾離開，自己親自照顧這可愛的孩子。

雪莉是葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的女兒，也是他們的寶貝小公主，葛林戴華德當然知道自己的屬下也是追隨者到底有多疼愛這個孩子，不過不管發生什麼事情除了羅西爾以外，他不會讓其他人照顧自己的寶貝小公主。

他的寶貝小公主小小年紀就展現不凡的魔法能力，葛林戴華德親自教導她怎樣使用魔法，鄧不利多最受不了的就是自己的另一伴老是喜歡教導女兒黑魔法，儘管對方總認為不會有問題。

「小寶貝，維達說妳下午茶都沒什麼吃，這樣不可以。」葛林戴華德摸摸女兒的頭。

「我有吃，只是吃不多。」雪莉眨眨眼睛看著葛林戴華德。

「怎麼了嗎？我親愛的小寶貝。」葛林戴華德聽見女兒說的話感到很疑惑。

「PAPA和DADA以及魁都不在家，我很寂寞也很無聊。」雪莉擁抱自己最愛的父親。

葛林戴華德聽見女兒說的話微笑沒多說什麼，只是摸摸她的頭安慰她，其實有時候葛林戴華德會想要和鄧不利多商量說是否要給他們家的小公主多一個玩伴，但是鄧不利多對於這點不是很同意。

趁著還有時間葛林戴華德帶著女兒出門走走，讓寶貝女兒透透氣以外就是看看會不會遇到什麼好事，黑魔王在英國到處逛逛這點可是會讓人傷腦筋，可惜英國魔法部現在不能有任何的動作。

雪莉喜歡牽著父親的手出門，和父親一起出門是很快樂的事情，雖然她不討厭羅西爾，但對於她來說和兩位父親以及兄長在一起才可以感到很安心，相信這點葛林戴華德和鄧不利多也清楚。

「為了讓雪莉有個玩伴，你就把這個孩子給撿回來？」鄧不利多看見在葛林戴華德身邊的孩子不知道要說什麼。

「他不適合待在那裡，他跟我們一樣是巫師。」葛林戴華德可是很滿意自己撿到一個很有潛力的小巫師。

「好吧！我會去辦理手續，這傢伙就是我們家的人。」鄧不利多對於葛林戴華德這個人實在是沒辦法。

「小子，你現在是我們家的人了，在這裡我丈夫說了算。」葛林戴華德滿意的看著湯姆。

湯姆‧魔佛羅‧瑞斗經歷了他人生中最奇遇的事情，突然被兩位魔法界中最強大的巫師收養，一位是人人都害怕的黑魔王，另外一位是德高望重的巫師，這讓他未來想起這件事都不知道要怎麼說。

對於多出一個弟弟這件事讓大家捧在手心上的小公主很開心，雪莉是真的很開心多了一位弟弟，看見女兒開心的樣子鄧不利多也不好去責備葛林戴華德，或許就是因為女兒感到寂寞丈夫才會這樣做。

多了一位養子會讓葛林戴華德想要培養他當自己的繼承人，長子和長女在鄧不利多的嚴格管控之下讓他無法培養他們為自己的繼承人，眼前的孩子資質是那樣的好，讓他想要做這件事，他相信愛人是不會去計較那麼多的。

「雪莉已經被你們捧在手心當中寵愛，你怎麼還會撿一個孩子回來？」對於葛林戴華德的想法鄧不利多不知道要說什麼才好。

「小寶貝說我們不在的時候她很寂寞，加上那個孩子是孤兒，就乾脆帶回來養了。」葛林戴華德微笑的告訴鄧不利多。

儘管鄧不利多很頭痛卻也不想多說什麼，只要那個孩子適應很好就不多說什麼，而且他也知道葛林戴華德想要培養一個繼承人，湯姆肯定很適合成為丈夫事業的繼承人。

葛林戴華德當然知道鄧不利多很清楚自己的心思，自然不需要多說什麼，湯姆的一切讓自己很想要培養他，這個孩子果然是很適合擔任自己的繼承人，家裡多了一個人不會帶給他們太大的問題。


	6. 《兩子一女》

「教授，您家又多了一個孩子？」紐特帶著兄長西瑟斯以及他的伴侶伊萊和自己的伴侶葛雷夫一起來拜訪鄧不利多。

「是啊！蓋爾說雪莉會感到無聊，就去孤兒院把那孩子給撿了回來。」鄧不利多實在不知道要說什麼才好。

「某先方面來說那孩子真的很像葛林戴華德。」西瑟斯匆匆撇了湯姆一眼後說出這句話。

「又是一個成為黑巫師的料，只希望那孩子不要走偏。」葛雷夫對於湯姆只有這樣的想法。

紐特聽見鄧不利多說的話不知道要說什麼才好，西瑟斯和葛雷夫聽見後只能搖頭，在某些方面來說葛林戴華德很不像是他們認識的黑魔王，伊萊什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的觀察那孩子。

最後直接出手把那孩子抓過來，用血緣魔法檢測，得到自己想要的結果之後就用連絡魔法告知家人，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，他有發現到那孩子跟自己以及葛林戴華德不一樣卻又相像的地方。

久遠的傳說不一定只是個傳說，幾乎是有根據事實而改編的傳說，例如魔法界的童話故事死神的聖物是一樣的道理，關於血族也就是吸血鬼的傳說也有很多，因此在茫茫人海中找到血族的後裔不是什麼稀奇的事情。

「老爸總是說在茫茫人海中遇到血族後裔的機率挺高的，我現在知道他的感覺。」伊萊檢測完後說出這句話。

「當年亞當遇到我們的時候也是這樣說，他說沒想到鄧不利多家族也是血族的後裔，只是血緣已經很淡薄。」鄧不利多想起很久以前亞當說的話。

「畢竟吸血鬼這種奇獸跟人類沒什麼兩樣，會和一般人通婚也是很正常的。」紐特對於這種事情不是那樣訝異。

「不過聽說是和純血巫師通婚居多，但也有大部分是和麻瓜通婚。」西瑟斯想起自己在書上所看到的知識。

「並不一定，基本上我們是以靈魂伴侶的記號為主在結婚，所以對像是莫魔或是巫師都沒差。」葛雷夫緩緩的說出這句話。

湯姆在大家的教育之下知道了自己的身世，對此他沒有任何的反應，只是乖乖的吸收這些事情，鄧不利多很感謝自己的學生們把這些事情告訴他，不過在葛林戴華德回來之前，他們就已經先行離開。

葛林戴華德從鄧不利多的口中知道今天有人來拜訪，順便告知一下湯姆的身世，魁登斯對於多出的弟弟沒有太大的感覺，只是把他當成一般的孩子在照顧，就如同照顧自己的妹妹一樣。

有時候葛林戴華德會感慨自己當初應該早點和鄧不利多在一起，現在有兩子一女的生活真的很好，真不知道為什麼當年會想要逃走，逃離自己最愛的人的身邊，或許是因為那時候的自己太過年輕而感到害怕。

「我以為你最近消失不見是要去完成你的大業。」鄧不利多一邊喝著好喝的紅茶一邊說。

「我都和你在一起了，那些大業不完成也罷，畢竟已經和某些人達成關係。」葛林戴華德比較想要過現在的日子。

「你突然金盆洗手真讓人感到訝異。」鄧不利多對於這件事感到很意外。

「我只是聽從約翰的建議去找我德姆蘭的高層談判。」葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多的臉頰。

「你要去德姆蘭教書？」鄧不利多聽見這個消息感到很訝異。

「我想了想覺得，與其去完成那些偉大的志業，不如陪在你和孩子們的身邊，但我總要餬口飯吃，乾脆回去教書好了。」葛林戴華德覺得現在的生活很好。

「真不知道你那些追隨者會怎麼想。」鄧不利多露出好看的笑容。

「我會一心二用，這點你別擔心，而且我想要待在你的身邊。」葛林戴華德總是會有自己的計畫在。

既然愛人已經有對策，鄧不利多也不想要多說什麼，自從有了孩子之後葛林戴華德待在英國的時間的確有點多，每次阿波佛過來看自己和魁登斯以及雪莉的時候，看見葛林戴華德就不是那樣開心。

從以前到現在他對葛林戴華德也是自己的愛人、丈夫非常的有意見，亞蕊安娜對此不知道要說什麼才好，她對葛林戴華德是挺喜歡，沒有那樣討厭他，鄧不利多對此感到很欣慰。

如果葛林戴華德要去德姆蘭教書，鄧不利多當然不會有任何意見，分隔兩地的他們週末總是會有辦法見面，平日的夜晚也是可以見面，有港口鑰就不需要擔心那麼多。

「父親、爸爸。」魁登斯看見兩位父親正在討論事情的樣子沒有打擾。

「怎麼了？親愛的。」鄧不利多伸出手來擁抱自己的寶貝兒子。

「湯姆的資質不錯，教導他很快就學會。」魁登斯微笑的告訴鄧不利多。

「今天沒有和娜吉妮回來？」葛林戴華德很難得看見大兒子自己回家。

「夏莉姆女士找娜吉妮有事情，似乎是找到解除的方法。」魁登斯乖乖的回答葛林戴華德。

「這樣很好呢！解除的話你們就可以擁有孩子。」鄧不利多很疼愛自己的大兒子。

「娜吉妮說她很期待。」魁登斯當然知道娜吉妮到底有多麼的期待這件事。

湯姆和雪莉在院子中玩了一下之後又回到屋子裡，五歲的他們有很大的潛力，看見魁登斯和兩位父親正在說話的樣子沒有多說什麼，面對女兒葛林戴華德就像是傻爸爸一樣，是大家想像不到的樣子。

看見寶貝女兒跑到自己的身邊葛林戴華德馬上抱起她來，他非常的寵愛自己的寶貝女兒，鄧不利多很清楚枕邊人到底有多麼的寵愛女兒，每次看見他面對女兒就變成傻爸爸的樣子不知道要怎麼說。

內斂的鄧不利多雖然對於女兒很寵愛，可是並不會顯現在其他的面前，或者是說不是那樣的明顯，反觀不屑世界上一切的葛林戴華德卻非常的疼愛女兒，會用任何想到的方式來寵愛她。


	7. 《新年》

新年在麻瓜世界或是巫師世界當中都別具有意義，加上今年又有新的家人的到來，鄧不利多知道今年需要好好慶祝，葛林戴華德對於愛人的想法沒有太大的意見，反正孩子們開心就好。

自從家裡有家庭小精靈後這些事情不需要去管那麼多，儘管鄧不利多本人會用家事魔法也是一樣，偶爾葛林戴華德也會利用他不太會的家事魔法去弄點東西給愛人和孩子們吃。

今年大概也不例外把阿波佛和亞蕊安娜叫回來聚在一起，鄧不利多知道弟弟收養一位孤兒，算是他們家遠房親戚的孩子，因為不受重視的關係而被阿波佛帶回來養，亞蕊安娜的另外一半總有一天會遇到。

「看到那傢伙就很不爽，搞不懂為什麼你的靈魂伴侶會是他？」阿波佛每次踏入鄧不利多的家就會吐槽一下葛林戴華德。

「我也不知道，這就要問梅林了，倒是你，他都走了那麼久，你還是不打算找第二人？」鄧不利多知道阿波佛有一個很愛的人。

「無所謂，這樣過下去也不錯，緣分到了總會遇到。」說起愛人阿波佛的態度就會緩和一點。

「你覺得好就好，只是不知道我們家的小妹妹什麼時候會嫁人。」鄧不利多笑笑的開玩笑。

「安娜這樣就好，誰知道她的另外一半是誰。」阿波佛聳聳肩的看著這一切。

「也是。」鄧不利多笑笑的看著亞蕊安娜和孩子們的互動。

葛林戴華德出現在他們的面前，霸氣的把人摟在自己的懷裡，阿波佛看見這樣的情形挑眉，對於自家兄長的另外一半他可是非常的討厭，不管經過多久的時間他都很討厭葛林戴華德。

鄧不利多當然知道葛林戴華德和阿波佛兩人從沒有和平相處過，對於他們兩人不對盤自己也不好多說什麼，新年這天希望可以看在孩子們的份上不要吵架，不然自己真的會很頭痛。

魁登斯看著兩位父親和叔叔在講話的樣子沒有多說什麼，雪莉往兄長的視線方向去看後也沒多說什麼，阿波佛不喜歡葛林戴華德這件事情他們都很清楚，對他們來說那是大人的事情，他們插不上嘴。

「PAPA。」雪莉甜甜的笑著，要葛林戴華德抱她。

「小寶貝，肚子餓了嗎？」葛林戴華德親親寶貝女兒的臉頰。

「嗯！我想吃東西。」雪莉笑笑的告訴自己的父親。

「好、好、好，我們去吃飯。」聽見女兒已經肚子餓了，葛林戴華德馬上帶她去吃飯。

阿波佛到現在還沒適應自家老哥的伴侶面對女兒的樣子，堂堂的黑魔王大人在女兒面前根本就是一個傻爸爸，鄧不利多像是已經習慣的樣子沒多說什麼，阿波佛覺得自家老哥真的適應的很好。

看見弟弟的表情鄧不利多拍拍阿波佛的肩膀，然後就自行去找其他的孩子們去，魁登斯和湯姆對於這種事情也習以為常，家裡有一個超級傻爸爸，老是為了女兒擔心不已，甚至連遇到的同齡的小孩也要調查一番。

對於跟自己女兒一樣大的湯姆，葛林戴華德沒少給恐嚇過，要不是湯姆跟一般的小孩不一樣，早已經被他嚇到，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形真不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子自家愛人真的很疼愛女兒。

「臭小子，今天不准給我欺負小寶貝，否則我把你送回去孤兒院。」葛林戴華德惡狠狠的對湯姆說。

「誰會欺負她啊！她欺負我還差不多。」湯姆沒好氣的告訴葛林戴華德。

「我家小寶貝才不會欺負你，肯定是你先欺負她，她才會動手。」葛林戴華德不相信自己的寶貝女兒會欺負人。

「好了、好了，蓋爾，不要鬧了。」看見這樣的情形鄧不利多直接要人好好的吃飯。

「果然是個蠢老爹。」阿波佛看見後只想搖頭。

雪莉眨眨眼睛看著湯姆，然後露出好看的笑容，對於這位姊姊湯姆真的不知道要說什麼才好，根本就是自己的剋星，但是他相信總有一天會有人會當她的剋星，只是那個人現在還不知道是誰。

未來看見雪莉被吃得死死的樣子湯姆很滿意，他沒想到那個人竟然是自己的同學，也是自己最好的朋友，儘管他在外面呼風喚雨，回家還是會被其他人給吃得死死的，往往讓他不知道要說什麼才好。

一物剋一物這點在這個家上演著，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多根本就是不認輸的傢伙，他們雖然拿對方沒有辦法，可是卻有辦法壓制住對方，或許這也是為什麼魔法界總是認為鄧不利多可以解決葛林戴華德的原因。

「來，給你們的新年禮物。」晚餐過後阿波佛把自己的禮物拿給小孩子們。

「謝謝，阿波佛。」雪莉開心的收下禮物。

「謝謝。」湯姆有些不好意思的道謝。

「叔叔，謝謝。」魁登斯沒想到自己也會有禮物。

「小寶貝，這是給你們的禮物。」葛林戴華德掏出自己的禮物給孩子們。

「PAPA，謝謝。」雪莉很開心可以收到父親給的禮物。

「不客氣，我的小寶貝。」葛林戴華德親吻女兒的臉頰。

亞蕊安娜看見阿波佛已經拿出禮物來後，自己也拿出小禮物給孩子們，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德當然也是這樣，收到新年禮物的孩子們超級開心，他們這些大人唯一能做的就是讓這些孩子們有快樂的童年在。

在大家看不見的角落之下葛林戴華德送給鄧不利多一個不錯的禮物，看見愛人給自己的禮物鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，安靜又默默的收下來，看見愛人收下禮物葛林戴華德很開心。

當然他也有送亞蕊安娜和阿波佛，更不用說自己的寶貝女兒和兒子，養子雖然讓他不是很喜歡，卻依舊還是會送禮物給他，不然葛林戴華德會被其他人說很偏心，怎麼說還是要一視同仁才好。


	8. 《情人節》

情人節這天總是會傳來濃濃的巧克力甜味，這讓喜好甜食的鄧不利多感到很開心，加上他又是霍格華茲中受歡迎的教授，往往會收到許多學生送給他的巧克力，偏偏他有一個佔有慾很重的愛人，看見那堆成山的巧克力就很不是滋味。

鄧不利多絲毫沒有掩飾的擺著那堆巧克力，葛林戴華德來霍格華茲找他的時候，看見那堆巧克力馬上面色不善，儘管如此他也沒大聲的罵人，主要是他懷裡的小寶貝以及身邊的養子。

看見愛人正在努力克制自己不要發脾氣的樣子微笑，紐特在鄧不利多的慫恿之下和葛雷夫一起在霍格華茲當中教書，他們很樂意幫忙自己照顧孩子，眼下趁著葛林戴華德還沒發脾氣之前，就把兩個孩子交給紐特和葛雷夫照顧。

「親愛的阿爾，你的甜點未免也太多了。」葛林戴華德拿了自己的巧克力給鄧不利多。

「喔！蓋爾，你知道我很喜歡吃甜點。」鄧不利多拿到自己想要的巧克力微笑，然後給對方一個吻。

「吃太多甜食小心你的牙齒。」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形感到很無奈。

「有你在不需要擔心。」鄧不利多主動親吻葛林戴華德。

得到對方給的吻與主動讓葛林戴華德很開心，自然會好好的親吻對方，如果不是礙於鄧不利多等下有課的關係，葛林戴華德肯定會把人操到無法起床，對於這點鄧不利多也很清楚。

鄧不利多親自餵食巧克力給他吃，不過是用嘴巴餵給他吃，光是這點讓葛林戴華德很開心，能夠得到愛人的獎賞他當然會很開心，看見愛人開心的樣子鄧不利多也很開心。

葛林戴華德的心思鄧不利多很清楚，這種小小的心思在每天相伴在一起的他們怎麼會不清楚，偶爾給予對方一點點的小獎勵會讓對方很開心，而且這樣會增進他們兩人的感情。

「好吃嗎？」鄧不利多微笑的問著葛林戴華德。

「你親自餵的當然會很好吃。」葛林戴華德笑笑的告訴鄧不利多。

「你願意陪我吃巧克力嗎？親愛的蓋爾」鄧不利多輕輕的在葛林戴華德的耳邊問。

「這個嘛！為了你的身體好，我不太想，可是今天是特別的日子，所以算了。」葛林戴華德親吻鄧不利多的嘴角。

「對此，我很高興，蓋爾。」鄧不利多親吻葛林戴華德的臉頰。

討論完畢之後葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著兩個孩子去活米村逛逛，甚至去豬頭酒吧找阿波佛，雪莉和湯姆開心的跑到吧檯前面要果汁喝，看見這樣的情形阿波佛當然不吝嗇的拿果汁給他們喝。

對於自家老哥要過來秀恩愛給自己看阿波佛就感到很頭痛，亞蕊安娜看見這樣的情形微笑，似乎不是那樣在意，怎麼說她都很樂意看鄧不利多和葛林戴華德感情很好的樣子。

由於女兒對於甜食這方面不是那樣的偏愛，大多的甜點都會進入到鄧不利多的肚子裡去，魁登斯基本上不挑食，有什麼吃什麼，自然對於甜食不會有太大的反應，湯姆並不偏好甜食這種東西。

「我以為你會節制一下我老哥吃甜食。」阿波佛看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的餵食秀只有這樣的感想。

「今天是特別的節日，自然不刻意節制他吃，若是平日肯定要限制。」葛林戴華德微笑的看著阿波佛。

「看見你們恩愛的樣子真的很好呢！」亞蕊安娜是那樣的開心。

「謝謝妳的祝福，安娜。」聽見妹妹的祝福鄧不利多很開心。

「湯姆，情人節快樂。」雪莉拿了一塊巧克力給湯姆吃。

「謝謝，情人節快樂。」湯姆乖乖的吃下那塊巧克力。

「臭小子！」葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形很不爽。

「蓋爾。」鄧不利多對此感到很無奈。

葛林戴華德看見這樣的情形默默的用手勢比出抹脖子的動作來，湯姆看見一點也沒任何的感覺，這位黑魔王大人在家裡一點也不像是黑魔王，會把所有覬覦她寶貝女兒的人扼殺在搖籃中。

湯姆只有做個鬼臉給葛林戴華德看，雪莉開心的和阿波佛聊天，看見自家養子做鬼臉給自己看葛林戴華德差點沒有拿出魔杖來懲罰他，鄧不利多微笑的阻止自己最愛的人。

看樣子寶貝女兒真的是葛林戴華德的軟助，鄧不利多可以看見愛人是真的很寵愛寶貝女兒，哪天要是寶貝女兒真的找到屬於自己命定的人，葛林戴華德肯定會跳腳，只希望到時候女婿可以應付這個老丈人。

「別老是和湯姆作對，你不是打算把他培養成繼承人。」鄧不利多塞了一顆小番茄給葛林戴華德吃。

「哼！那小子是有這樣的資質，但是個性實在是令人不敢苟同。」葛林戴華德就是看湯姆很不順眼。

「總有一天那孩子會寄成你的一切，何必這樣呢！」鄧不利多又再給葛林戴華德一個小番茄。

「也要我心甘情願好好的教導那小子才可以。」葛林戴華德抓著鄧不利多的手親吻著。

鄧不利多知道葛林戴華德嘴上說歸說，但是還是會盡心盡力的培養湯姆成為自己的繼承人，至於湯姆會不會成為下一個讓所有魔法界的人都懼怕的黑魔王，可不是他們現在所有探討的事情。

反正鄧不利多一點也不擔心那小子會成為黑魔王，畢竟還有自己看著以及未來他有可能會遇到與自己還要強的人，儘管葛林戴華德對於麻瓜不是很喜愛，可是卻也不難看出他慢慢有所改變，願意和麻瓜們交流。

基於這點鄧不利多一點也不擔心湯姆之後會長歪，畢竟自己身邊還有實力至上原則的布萊克家，強大的葛林戴華德都會遇到自己的剋星，難保以後湯姆不會遇到他的剋星。


	9. 《愚人節》

四月一日是愚人節，是個適合整人的節日，當然也是個適合告白的日子，因為人們總是說，在四月一日告白的時候，要是失敗可以當成玩笑話，二月十四日情人節的告白有多少的真心呢？

2月14號是愚人節，而4月1號才是情人節，因為2月14號有多少人在用甜言蜜語騙著別人，4月1號卻有多少男女以開玩笑為藉口說出了真心話，相信這天是惡作劇和告白的日子。

當阿不思‧鄧不利多成為霍格華茲的校長後，蓋瑞特‧葛林戴華德也成為德姆蘭的校長，但是不甘寂寞的葛林戴華德總是會從德姆蘭那邊來找鄧不利多，兩校的學生也早已經見怪不怪。

「學妹，我喜歡妳！」葛林戴華德看見某位學生對自己的寶貝女兒告白。

「抱歉，我尊敬你，學長，但是我不喜歡你。」雪莉很有禮貌的拒絕對方。

「混蛋！你這個傢伙！」葛林戴華德利用魔法來整那位學生。

「蓋爾！爸爸！」鄧不利多和雪莉看見這樣的情形叫著。

「葛林戴華德教授，請您不要在霍格華茲當中亂來。」洛克直接用其他的魔法抵消葛林戴華德的魔法。

「臭小子。」葛林戴華德看見洛克很不爽。

「雖然今天整人不是什麼大事情，但是教授您還是別亂來。」洛克一臉認真的看著葛林戴華德。

鄧不利多看見這樣的情形馬上把葛林戴華德給拖走，雪莉看見這樣的情形鬆了一口氣，對於那位和自己表白的學長很不好意思，好聲好氣的和他道歉，好在對方沒有跟自己計較。

湯姆看見這樣的情形想要嘆氣，對此他已經不知道要說什麼才好，洛克拍拍他的背部後就去圖書館看書，他沒有想要惡作劇的對象，就算有他也不會讓人抓到把柄，這點身為朋友的湯姆很清楚。

回到辦公室的鄧不利多看著葛林戴華德不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子對方真的會想要把追女兒的人給趕盡殺絕，好在有人可以阻止他，不然鄧不利多真的要擔心學生們的安危。

「蓋爾，你太衝動了。」鄧不利多無奈的看著葛林戴華德。

「到底有多少臭小子想要打我們小寶貝的主意？」葛林戴華德很火大的說著。

「雪莉很漂亮，大多是遺傳到你的美貌。」鄧不利多試圖轉移話題。

「我知道小寶貝很漂亮，所以會吸引一堆蒼蠅。」葛林戴華德是那樣的火大。

看見愛人生氣的樣子鄧不利多真的不知道要說什麼才好，每次只要提到寶貝女兒的追求者，葛林戴華德就會非常的生氣，有時候連湯姆和雪莉親近一點他也會很不爽，常常讓自己不知道要怎樣才好。

鄧不利多知道自己要哄哄葛林戴華德，不然的話對方肯定會想要趁著今天是惡作劇的日子捉弄那些追求寶貝女兒的人，更不想要告訴對方說其實女兒已經有自己屬意的人選。

愚人節這天學生們的惡作劇層出不窮，葛林戴華德當然可以利用這樣的節日來整其他人，尤其是想要追求自己寶貝女兒的人，甚至更想整整那個剛剛抵銷自己魔法的學生。

「嘖！那個臭小子，竟然膽敢以下犯上。」葛林戴華德想起洛克的神情就不是很高興。

「你想整他，我沒有意見，要是被他反擊回來我也不管你。」鄧不利多決定放生葛林戴華德。

「哼！我會要那臭小子好看！竟然敢跟我動手！」葛林戴華德開始動起腦袋想要怎樣整人。

「到時候被洛克反整回來我可不管你。」面對愛人幼稚的行為，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只想搖頭。

正在圖書館念書的洛克差點被葛林戴華德的魔法遠距離攻擊，對於有可能是位來的丈人的黑魔王，洛克只是翻閱了一頁書本後又繼續的淡定的看書，默默的把惡作劇的魔法給反擊回去。

一般高等的巫師不一定需要念咒語就可以使用魔法，魔法像是他們的空氣一般存在著他們的生活當中，揮揮自己的魔杖或是動動手就可以使用魔法，因此洛克可以很低調的把魔法給反擊回去。

葛林戴華德看見自己的魔法被反擊回來氣到不知道要說什麼，如果不是早已經認識布萊克家的人，他會認為這個小子天份真的很高，可惜在布萊克家這個小子根本就是初生之犢，所位初生之犢不畏虎，自然是不怕他這位黑魔王。

「布萊克家的人到底是吃什麼長大的？一個比一個還要強，資質一個比一個還要好！」這件事氣的葛林戴華德跳腳。

「血族本來就比一般人類還要出色，更何況那個孩子是近年來資質最好的孩子。」鄧不利多悠閒的喝著自己的下午茶。

校園裡充斥著學生的嬉鬧聲，每個人利用今天來整自己最討厭的人，同時也努力的向自己最喜歡的人告白，鄧不利多也趁此機會偷偷捉弄一下自己的丈夫，對此葛林戴華德什麼話都沒有說。

堂堂的黑魔王怎麼可能隨意讓人整，唯一可以整他的人只有他的枕邊人，除此之外沒有其他人可以整他，鄧不利多的小小惡作劇他當然也看出來，既然自己的愛人想要整自己，就乖乖的讓著他。

愚人節本來就是整人的日子，即使已經長大成人的魁登斯偶爾還是會想要整一下其他人，看見這樣的情形大家自然不會多說什麼，算是彌補那孩子的童年，湯姆和雪莉也會對自己的同儕惡作劇一下，來個無傷大雅的惡作劇。

「要是再讓我看到哪個傢伙跟我家小寶貝告白，我肯定要把那傢伙碎屍萬段。」葛林戴華德一邊下棋一邊說。

「真是受不了你，雪莉自己會處理好，別擔心。」鄧不利多對於演錢的傻爸爸實在是不知道要說什麼才好。

不過偶爾看見愛人耍幼稚的樣子鄧不利多微笑，眼前的傢伙雖然在外面的世界呼風喚雨、叱吒一方，可偏偏對於自己的寶貝女兒沒有什麼作用，面對她就像個傻爸爸一樣。


	10. 《萬聖節》

每年的萬聖節霍格華茲會有一些小活動給學生玩，今年適逢遇到三巫師鬥法比賽，因此是來參加三巫師鬥法學校的學生都可以一起參加，也因為三巫師鬥法的關係讓葛林戴華德可以來到鄧不利多的身邊，正大光明的和其他人放閃。

湯姆身為霍格華茲的鬥士一定需要跳開場舞，不想要去找其他女巫來當自己的舞伴，反而是直接要求雪莉陪自己參加，對於這點雪莉沒有任何的意見，當然是和湯姆一起參加。

看見湯姆牽著雪莉的手走到舞池的時候，葛林戴華德差點沒有拿出魔杖來教訓自己的養子，鄧不利多只是笑笑的看著這樣的情形，然後拉著葛林戴華德的手一起下去跳舞。

「親愛的，今天是萬聖節，就別打擾孩子們的興致。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

「所以你有準備什麼裝扮嗎？打算在床上怎麼討好我？」葛林戴華德在鄧不利多的耳邊說著。

「這個嘛！我可以考慮看看。」鄧不利多一邊跳舞一邊對葛林戴華德說。

「這樣我會很期待的，親愛的。」葛林戴華德笑的很開心。

舞會過後跟著鄧不利多一起回校長辦公室的葛林戴華德可以看見霍格華茲學院裡面的學生穿著萬聖節的裝扮，看看是要去和教授們討教回答謎底得到答案，又或者是想要去嚇嚇自己的同儕等。

看見這樣的情形鄧不利多微笑，葛林戴華德卻依舊還是那樣沒有感覺，儘管他現在比較期待戀人會做出什麼樣的裝扮來也是一樣，臉上依舊是沒有任何的表情，似乎看不出來他在想什麼。

或許只有鄧不利多知道他的想法，其他人很難窺視他的想法，即使是擁有破心者能力的人都不一定看的出來，畢竟葛林戴華德是當今世上最厲害的黑魔王，沒有人可以超越過他。

「喔，親愛的阿爾，你的品味真讓我不敢苟同。」看見鄧不利多的裝扮葛林戴華德很無奈。

「我還以為你會喜歡我這樣的裝扮，真可惜。」鄧不利多聽見葛林戴華德說的話有點小小的失望。

「你知道嗎？不管怎樣我還是比較喜歡你這樣的裝扮。」葛林戴華德用魔法改變戀人的衣著後說著。

「這樣會讓你感到很開心？雖然說這身裝扮也不錯就是。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴葛林戴華德。

葛林戴華德輕輕的捧起愛人的臉然後親吻他，在這裡他們不需要擔心那麼多，不會有不長眼的學生或是教授闖進來，他們可以在這裡探索身體的一切奧秘，直到他們兩人得到舒服的感覺為止。

現在正是屬於他們兩人的時光，誰也無法去偷窺他們兩人的秘密，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多可以好好的享受這一切，其他的事情就放到一邊去，讓他們好好享受一下這樣的時光。

領舞完畢後湯姆不想要繼續待在大廳和大家狂歡，默默又安靜的去圖書館看書，雪莉則是去找自己喜歡的人，她看見洛克正在幫紐特的樣子很開心，馬上跑過去找他。

「洛克！」雪莉看見正在照顧動物的男朋友很開心。

「舞會結束了？」洛克看見雪莉過來感到很疑惑。

「湯姆領完後就去圖書館，說不想要繼續待下去。」雪莉笑笑的看著洛克的異色瞳孔。

「嗯，果然很像他的個性。」洛克把所有的事情都處理好之後就和雪莉一起去找紐特。

「今天是萬聖節，你打扮成吸血鬼的樣子？」雪莉好奇的問著。

「因為有點懶，就乾脆打扮成常人眼中吸血鬼的樣子。」洛克很直接的回答雪莉。

「真像你的個性。」雪莉聽見後只能苦笑。

「妳今天很漂亮，雪莉。」洛克微笑的稱讚自己的女友。

聽見喜歡的人稱讚自己雪莉馬上臉紅，然後鼓起勇氣牽起洛克的手一起去找紐特，葛雷夫和紐特看見他們一起過來微笑，沒過多久湯姆也抱著一本書走了過來，打算一起聚聚吃點東西聊天。

葛雷夫和紐特當然也是穿著萬聖節的裝扮，即使是身為三巫師鬥法的鬥士湯姆也不例外，畢竟今天剛好是萬聖節也是三巫師鬥法的舞會，大家總是會細心的裝扮自己來和心愛的人跳舞。

帥氣的人不管打扮怎樣都很好看，雪莉知道洛克的異瞳不會顯現在大家的面前，平常會用魔法遮住，不像自己的父親葛林戴華德會把自己異色的瞳孔顯現在大家的面前。

「蓋爾，湯姆不是雪莉的靈魂伴侶，這點你不是知道嗎？」鄧不利多慵懶的把自己塞入愛人的懷中。

「我知道，但是我就是看不慣他，我們家的小寶貝沒我的同意誰也不能嫁。」葛林戴華德惡狠狠的說著。

「我真擔心你到時候會跟我們的女婿決鬥。」鄧不利多一個翻身把人壓在自己的身下。

「想信我，你會很樂意看見的，親愛的阿爾。」葛林戴華德抬起頭來親吻自己所愛的人。

萬聖節的夜晚果然很適合做某些事情，葛林戴華德才不會承認自己是個傻爸爸，要他輕易的把女兒嫁出去是不可能的事情，這點鄧不利多也很清楚，看樣子他們未來的女婿可能要小心一點。

不得不說葛林戴華德是那樣的寶貝自己的女兒，或許是因為他在女兒的身上看見鄧不利多的影子，但有時鄧不利多覺得女兒比較像葛林戴華德，反而不太像自己，可惜對方不這樣認為。

他們美麗又落落大方的寶貝女兒以後會花落誰家這點誰也不知道，魁登斯和娜吉妮婚後也過的很幸福，偶爾周末他們會聚一起聊天吃東西，這樣簡單又和平的幸福讓鄧不利多覺得和葛林戴華德在一起也很好。


	11. 《感恩節》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑魔王的家庭日記預購(到1/31截止)：  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeAHZfmsIHwIiNweiYJpm9Faw6l-sy4DTq67sLhWKWFNyw4QA/viewform
> 
> (抱歉，因為不會做連結，請自己複製，不行可以用蒐尋找到)  
> >>如果想要買黑魔王的育兒日記可以在備註上說明，育兒日記和家庭日記是一樣的價錢  
> >>>因育兒日記已完售，加印只印預購的部分

感恩節當天剛好遇上學生在學校上課的日子，因此周末的時候葛林戴華德把鄧不利多和寶貝女兒以及養子接到德姆蘭來慶祝感恩節，魁登斯和娜吉妮當然也跟著一起過去，本來鄧不利多想要叫上阿波佛和亞蕊安娜，但是他們兩人都有事情。

由於德姆蘭是男校的關係，看見葛林戴華德牽著寶貝女兒進入學校的樣子差點沒暴動，湯姆看見那些人實在是不知道要說什麼才好，冷淡的他根本不太會去接近那些人，來這裡只是要去德姆蘭的圖書館看書。

德姆蘭有許多有關於黑魔法的書籍，湯姆在葛林戴華德的同意之下去看德姆蘭的圖書館看書，家庭小精靈會適時的提醒他去校長室和奇他人一起用餐，雪莉也想要和湯姆一起去看書，但是礙於這裡是男校的關係，葛林戴華德不會同意。

「父親，我想要和湯姆一起去看書啦！」雪莉拉著葛林戴華德的衣服說著。

「不行，親愛的，這裡是男校，他們看見妳會來騷擾妳的。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴自己的寶貝女兒。

「爸爸，你看父親。」雪莉嘟著嘴巴看著鄧不利多。

「讓阿留斯和娜吉妮帶妳和湯姆過去圖書館看書，我和蓋爾在這裡喝下午茶。」鄧不利多摸摸女兒的頭。

葛林戴華德聽見鄧不利多說的話也沒多說什麼，就讓魁登斯和娜吉妮帶著雪莉和湯姆去圖書館看書，來過幾次的魁登斯自然知道這裡的圖書館在哪裡，自然會負責帶兩個弟弟妹妹去看書。

鄧不利多知道湯姆很喜歡研究黑魔法，德姆蘭這裡不排斥黑魔法，自然是可以看到霍格華茲那邊的禁書，加上這裡是男校的關係才會讓葛林戴華德擔心雪莉的安危，畢竟德姆蘭的學生不是那樣好接近的。

看見有兩位漂亮的女性德姆蘭的學生差點沒暴動，每個想要去搭訕他們的人都會被打回票，魁登斯看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的，湯姆已經專心在看書不打算理會任何人。

「你就不擔心小寶貝被拐走？」葛林戴華德吃著今天的下午茶。

「有阿留斯在不需要擔心那麼多。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「你可別跟我說小寶貝有喜歡的人。」葛林戴華德用一種懷疑的眼神看著自己的愛人。

「這個嘛！誰知道呢！」鄧不利多是不會出賣自己的寶貝女兒。

用餐的時間家庭小精靈讓他們快點去校長室當中用餐，畢竟今天要吃的是感恩節大餐，看見他們回來的樣子葛林戴華德和鄧不利多沒有多說什麼，雪莉習慣性乖乖的坐在葛林戴華德的身邊。

畢竟一向疼寵女兒的葛林戴華德會西望寶貝女兒坐在自己的身邊，打從女兒開始上課起幾乎每天都會寄家書給她，當然更不用說鄧不利多這位愛人，吃飯的時間雪莉自然會坐在葛林戴華德的身邊。

用餐時間鄧不利多拉著魁登斯的手說著一些事情，魁登斯很用心的聽父親說的話，另外一位父親開心的和妹妹說話，湯姆對此完全沒有任何感覺，只是和娜吉妮有一搭沒一搭的聊天。

「小寶貝，妳最乖了，要把東西都吃完，今天弄的是妳喜歡吃的菜色。」葛林戴華德摸摸女兒的臉。

「好的，父親。」看見是自己喜歡的菜色雪莉當然會乖乖的吃完。

「這陣子太忙沒去看你，阿留斯，你和娜吉妮過的還好嗎？」鄧不利多總是會拉著兒子說著一些話。

「我們過的很好，爸爸您不用擔心，擔任威廉先生的助手真的很不錯。」魁登斯很喜歡照顧小動物。

「湯姆，你想好威廉先生給你的寵物要叫什麼名字了嗎？」娜吉妮溫柔的問著湯姆。

「我可以把牠取跟妳一樣的名字嗎？娜吉妮。」湯姆有些不好意思的問著。

「可以，不過你要怎樣分辨我們呢？」娜吉妮很有耐心的問著。

「用爬說嘴，我用爬說嘴說話時，是和我的寵物蛇說話，這樣就不會搞錯。」湯姆摸摸自己身上的寵物蛇。

聽見湯姆說的話娜吉妮只是笑笑的沒有多說什麼，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多聽見也沒多說什麼，打從收養湯姆之後家裡的兩個小孩大部份都是魁登斯和娜吉妮在照顧，湯姆會很喜歡他們也是很正常的。

給葛林戴華德和鄧不利多收養的湯姆未來會不會長歪就不得而知，身為黑魔王繼承人的身分湯姆有很多東西要學，葛林戴華德儘管嘴上嫌棄他，可是卻看的出來他是很用心的在培養湯姆。

幸虧小湯姆就像個海綿一樣，吸收所有的東西都很快，自然而然會把葛林戴華德所教導的東西收吸收下來，更不用說鄧不利多給予他的一切，至於以後這個孩子會做什麼葛林戴華德和鄧不利多就不得而知。

「父親，以後有機會我可不可以來德姆蘭找你？」雪莉開心的趴在葛林戴華德的身上問。

「可以呀！我的小寶貝，怎麼突然提議說想要來這裡呢？。」對於女兒的要求葛林戴華德總是會答應。

「這裡的圖書館有好多沒有看過的書，有機會想要把那些書給看完。」雪莉對於那些魔法很有興趣。

「這我沒意見，但是妳來的時候要帶湯姆一起來。」葛林戴華德還是很保護女兒，不會讓她受到傷害。

雪莉點點頭表示答應，鄧不利多聽見女兒說的話就知道這表示女兒一點也不排斥黑魔法，德姆蘭的藏書的確是比霍格華茲還要多，不過要說完整的黑魔法可能就不一定很齊全。

果然寶貝女兒還是很像自己的愛人，更不用說老天為她挑選的另外一伴氣質也很葛林戴華德很像，差別只是那孩子行事比較低調，不讓人知道其實他的知是很淵博，就和普通的學生沒什麼兩樣。

離別前鄧不利多讓魁登斯先把其他人帶回去英國，自己和葛林戴華德敘舊一下，他們親吻對方有點不想要離開，依依不捨的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼，畢竟對他們來說分隔兩地真的有點小痛苦。


	12. 《平安夜》

聖誕假期葛林戴華德和鄧不利多帶著孩子們回到諾曼加城堡，阿波佛和亞蕊安娜不打算打擾他們一家人相處自然沒有跟著過去，對於這點鄧不利多頗有微詞，但是阿波佛擺明就不想要和葛林戴華德相處，鄧不利多拿他沒辦法。

亞蕊安娜笑笑的告訴自己的大哥說她想要和二哥以及小姪子在高錐客洞一起度過聖誕節，就不去打擾大哥他們一家人，魁登斯也帶著娜吉妮一起過來，畢竟這樣重要的節日就是要和家人一起過。

好不容易有個假期葛林戴華德和鄧不利多都不想要待在學校，雖然這時候有一些學生會留在學校，那些不想要回家的學生會留在學校，這點身為校長的他們自然會很清楚。

「洛克好像沒有回家的樣子。」雪莉抱著自己的杯子喝著熱可可。

「他說他父親和母親又出門渡假，所以和兄弟姊妹去葛雷夫教授家渡假。」湯姆想起自己要離開的時候好友說的話。

「這樣啊！只能回學校才會看到他。」雪莉眨眨自己的眼睛。

「趁這個假期好好在家裡陪臭老頭，要是他知道妳有男友肯定會殺去找人算帳。」湯姆才不想要知道葛林戴華德會有什麼反應。

雪莉聽見湯姆說的話苦笑，她怎麼會不知道自家父親會有什麼樣的反應，當初自己把這件事告訴鄧不利多的時候，另外一位父親也告訴她不要把這件事告訴葛林戴華德。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多難得一起去採購一些東西，把雪莉和湯姆留在城堡裡，魁登斯和娜吉妮會晚一點過來，似乎是有事情要處理的樣子，畢竟亞當和夏莉姆很喜歡他們兩人，總是會把他們留久一點。

對於這點葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一點也不意外，今天是心血來潮想要一起出門買東西，自然就把兩個小燈泡放在城堡裡面給維達照顧，讓他們兩人手牽手一起出門，鄧不利多喜歡這樣和葛林戴華德一起出門。

「想買雪莉的禮物？」鄧不利多看見葛林戴華德正在挑選女兒的禮物。

「當然要送給小寶貝聖誕禮物，阿留斯也要送，至於那個臭小子就算了。」葛林戴華德對於女兒的禮物總是會細心一點。

「不要老是偏心，小心湯姆以後不當你的繼承人。」聽見愛人說的話鄧不利多只能苦笑。

「別偏袒那小子，未來那臭小子只會輸給我一點。」葛林戴華德挑選好給愛人以及兒女們的禮物。

「我相信他不會跟你一樣，只是有跟你一樣的野心罷了。」鄧不利多笑笑的挑選一個適合葛林戴華德的禮物。

聽見愛人說的話葛林戴華德懶的回應，湯姆那個臭小子被自己撿回來後到底有多少能力他哪會不知道，不然自己怎麼會挑選他成為自己的繼承人，同時他也慶幸鄧不利多沒有在意那麼多。

要是鄧不利多反對自己讓湯姆成為自己的繼承人，葛林戴華德大概就不會去培養那個孩子，未來的一切到底會不會有人繼承他也不想要去想太多，現在只想要和自己最愛的人一起過生活就好。

今天是平安夜當然要好好的挑選禮物才可以，等到明天早上大家都會拆禮物，不過葛林戴華德對於鄧不利多的品味有點傷腦筋，老是喜歡把家裡的人變成和聖誕樹一樣，這樣可是會很傷腦筋。

「親愛的，你明天可不要讓大家穿成像聖誕樹。」葛林戴華德想到這件事後告訴鄧不利多。

「為什麼？我覺得穿成那樣很好看。」鄧不利多不懂為什麼大家都不喜歡自己的品味。

「親愛的阿爾，你的品味很糟糕。」葛林戴華德很認真的告訴鄧不利多。

「阿爾。」鄧不利多聽見這句話有點生氣。

看見愛人生氣的樣子葛林戴華德拉起他的手親吻著，然後好好的安撫他的情緒，他很清楚鄧不利多的脾氣在哪裡，會用對方法來安撫自己最愛的人，絕對不會讓他繼續生氣下去。

有了自己最愛的人安撫自己，鄧不利多才不繼續生氣下去，他當然知道自己的品味常常會讓其他人吐槽，可是他一點也不懂為什麼那些好看的衣服總是會被其他人吐槽。

當他每次聽見葛林戴華德和阿波佛吐槽自己的樣子不知道要說什麼才好，而且女兒也一點也不想要和自己一樣穿那種衣服，湯姆也是給他一個鄙夷的眼神，只有魁登斯會勉強接受。

「不許讓阿留斯穿上那些衣服，也不要強迫小寶貝穿，更不要讓湯姆那小子穿。」葛林戴華德對此很堅持。

「好，我答應你。」既然對方這樣認真，鄧不利多也只能答應下來。

看見鄧不利多向自己保證的樣子葛林戴華德鬆了一口氣，要不然的話自己肯定會傷腦筋，認識這麼多年的時間葛林戴華德很清楚鄧不利多的品味，不知道為什麼他對花花綠綠的衣服總是情有獨鍾。

回到城堡後葛林戴華德趁大家不注意把剛剛買的禮物給放好，看見是自己最愛的父親們回來雪莉很開心，開心的跑到他們的面前去，鄧不利多摸摸女兒的頭沒有多說什麼。

湯姆什麼話都沒有說，只是安靜的看著這樣的情形，然後又把視線移回書本當中，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形只是笑笑的沒有說什麼，對於湯姆冷淡的個性早已經不去計較那麼多。

「湯姆都在念書，妳呢？親愛的。」鄧不利多摸摸女兒的頭問。

「我有看書，爸爸果然比較喜歡湯姆。」雪莉悶悶的看著鄧不利多。

「誰說的，妳爸爸最喜歡的人還是妳，最愛的人是我。」葛林戴華德把女兒拉到懷裡安慰。

「父親你最好了，爸爸果然最愛你。」雪莉開心的和葛林戴華德撒嬌。

鄧不利多聽見女兒和愛人說的話苦笑，對於寶貝女兒的思維他實在是不知道要說什麼才好，不得不說葛林戴華德還是有辦法可以安慰自己的寶貝女兒，看樣子自己要好好想想怎麼和寶貝女兒相處。


	13. 《聖誕節》

聖誕節當天魁登斯、雪莉、湯姆在聖誕樹下拆自己的禮物，鄧不利多偷偷的把禮物拿給葛林戴華德，而對方也把屬於自己的禮物拿給他，他們也有給娜吉妮準備禮物，這是家裡的傳統。

收到愛人的禮物葛林戴華德很開心，開心的親親自己最愛的人的臉頰，鄧不利多微笑的看著這樣的情形，雪莉打開禮物後很開心，然後又收到洛克寄給自己的禮物更是開心。

葛林戴華德觀察到這樣的情形冷笑，鄧不利多發現到愛人已經發現到自家寶貝女兒已經有男友，這下子洛克肯定會被葛林戴華德整死，自己肯定需要傷腦筋，要好好的拉住他才可以。

「那個臭小子，果然小寶貝喜歡的人是布萊克家的臭小子。」葛林戴華德咬牙切齒的說著。

「蓋爾，你別鬧，要是讓雪莉知道的話，她可是會哭給你看。」鄧不利多好言好語的勸著葛林戴華德。

「我整他不會給小寶貝知曉。」葛林戴華德很努力的控制自己的脾氣。

「你也真是的。」鄧不利多主動親吻自己最愛的人。

這個動作讓葛林戴華德緩了下來，他很開心的看著鄧不利多，沒想到自己最愛的人會用這樣的方式來安撫自己，他當然知道愛人不希望自己搗亂，可是自己最愛的寶貝女兒被人拐走，他當然不會冷靜。

況且雪莉是自己的寶貝女兒，竟然是被布萊克家的人給拐走，想到這裡葛林戴華德就很不甘心，儘管他也是德國巫師界當中的貴族，卻還是認為那個孩子配不上自己的寶貝女兒。

對於魁登斯的感情生活葛林戴華德沒有介入，反而是對於女兒的感情對象很有意見，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形實在是不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子葛林戴華德真的很愛他們的寶貝女兒。

「冷靜一點，今天可是聖誕節。」鄧不利多輕輕的在葛林戴華德的耳邊說。

「這件事你早該告訴我，你竟然不告訴我這件事，真讓我傷心。」葛林戴華德很無奈的看著鄧不利多。

「告訴你的話，你肯定會去找人家算帳，這不是什麼好現象。」鄧不利多給葛林戴華德一個檸檬雪寶。

酸酸甜甜的檸檬雪寶在自己的嘴巴當中散開，葛林戴華德知道這是鄧不利多希望自己冷靜一點，現在是在假期當中，不管怎樣都不可以去找人算帳，看見愛人的眼神葛林戴華德只好冷靜下來。

儘管葛林戴華德很不開心也不好多說什麼，他看見女兒很開心的樣子當然不能破壞寶貝女兒的好心情，要是破壞寶貝女兒的好心情，對方肯定會不理會自己，到時候自己又要傷腦筋。

鄧不利多一向對女兒很寵愛，不會輸給葛林戴華德，對於寶貝女兒交男朋友這件事也不太會多說什麼，他相信女兒也會找到屬於自己的靈魂伴侶，或許洛克就是屬於雪莉的靈魂伴侶也說不定。

「我覺得雪莉很像你，連屬於她的靈魂伴侶也很像你。」鄧不利多很認真的告訴自己的另外一半。

「這該說天注定嗎？找到跟我一樣的不知道該哭還是該笑。」葛林戴華德苦笑的看著鄧不利多。

「無妨，我相信那孩子可以帶給雪莉幸福。」鄧不利多始終這樣相信。

「我果然離開你太久，當初留下來就可以帶給你幸福。」葛林戴華德親吻自己最愛的人。

「現在你不是帶給我幸福嗎？」鄧不利多很清楚只有葛林戴華德在自己身邊才會幸福。

「阿爾，你真的是一個笨蛋。」葛林戴華德微笑的把人拉到自己的懷裡。

葛林戴華德在離開前才知道鄧不利多是自己的靈魂伴侶，不經意的看見他的身上有和自己一樣的圖案，是他家的家徽，不過當自己離開他之後有想過要回去找他，可是又礙於自己沒有成就，遲遲不肯過去找人。

蹉跎那麼久的時間才發現到自己是真的很愛他，才會在知曉他們擁有孩子的時刻後回到他的身邊，這樣強硬的留在對方的身邊，只想要看他和寶貝兒女們，自己的大業也從不放手，只是收斂許多。

這已經不知道是在鄧不利多身邊第幾個聖誕節，葛林戴華德還是覺得和自己最愛的人在一起度過這樣的節日最好，在這裡他能夠擁有自己盼望的一切，或許也是這樣他才會願意心甘情願的待在這裡。

「我的阿爾，聖誕快樂。」葛林戴華德在鄧不利多的耳邊說。

「你也是，聖誕快樂，蓋爾。」鄧不利多很喜歡待在葛林戴華德的身邊。

「父親、爸爸，謝謝你們的禮物，聖誕快樂。」雪莉大聲的告訴兩位父親。

「不客氣，我的小寶貝，聖誕快樂。」葛林戴華德微笑的看著女兒。

「父親、爸爸，聖誕快樂。」魁登斯拿出自己想要送給葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的禮物給他們。

「謝謝你，阿留斯，聖誕快樂。」葛林戴華德和鄧不利多接下魁登斯送給他們的禮物。

「父親、爸爸，聖誕快樂。」湯姆多少還是會祝福他們。

「孩子，聖誕快樂。」鄧不利多微笑的看著湯姆。

收到魁登斯給的禮物葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很開心，看見女兒開心的樣子葛林戴華德微笑，他的小寶貝就是適合開心的笑容，或許自己會想要整整他未來的女婿，不過現在還是乖乖的別動手。

鄧不利多哪會不知道葛林戴華德的心思，即使知道他也不想要去多說什麼，子己的學生是怎樣的實力他怎會不知道，他相信洛克會有辦法解決，況且那孩子可是布萊克家最出色的孩子之一。

今年的聖誕節還是和往年一樣，有自己最愛的人和最寶貝的孩子們在身邊，鄧不利多覺得自己是最幸福的人，儘管弟弟妹妹沒有和他們一同過節，可是還是可以感受到幸福的滋味。


	14. 《屬下》

身為葛林戴華德的屬下都知道他們家的主子有個最寶貝的女兒，維達身為葛林戴華德最重要的主要左右手，常常會負責照顧葛林戴華德家中的孩子們，也知道他家主子會培養湯姆成為他下一任的繼承人。

不管是鄧不利多或是雪莉還是魁登斯或湯姆很少會去差遣葛林戴華德的手下，只是偶爾會請維達幫忙一些事情，畢竟維達是很好的左右手，會把所有的事情給打理好。

葛林戴華德當然知道鄧不利多或是家裡的孩子們很少會去差遣自己的屬下，儘管他們跟自己有一樣的權力，可是他們很少去做這樣的事情，大多都是維達把事情給處理好。

「維達，可以幫我送這個給洛克嗎？」雪莉把自己想要給洛克的禮物拿給維達。

「當然好囉！親愛的小公主。」維達很樂意幫雪莉把禮物送去給布萊克家。

「不要給父親知道，給他知道肯定會生氣。」雪莉很認真的告訴維達。

「我相信主人不會生氣，小姐不需要擔心太多。」維達把禮物綁在貓頭鷹身上。

看見維達把貓頭鷹送出去後雪莉鬆了一口氣，然後牽著她的手回去諾曼加城堡裡面，本來鄧不利多是想要去高錐客洞度過聖誕節，但是葛林戴華德很堅持要他們出國來諾曼加城堡，加上阿波佛也把他們趕出來，只好到奧利地渡假。

來到奧地利雪莉和湯姆也很高興，魁登斯和娜吉妮當然沒有意見，就當作來渡假，而且魁登斯也有拜託維達挑選一些女性的用品當禮物，在聖誕節的時候送給娜吉妮和自己的妹妹雪莉。

維達對於他們家靦腆的大少爺印象很深刻，平安夜當天晚上魁登斯和娜吉妮一起用港口鑰過來諾曼加城堡，是自己親自去接他們過來，魁登斯和娜吉妮很客氣的和她道謝，來這裡前幾天還特別和自己去挑選一些禮物準備給妻子和妹妹。

「大少爺給您的禮物喜歡嗎？」維達突然這樣問雪莉。

「我很喜歡，哥哥說是拜託妳挑的，謝謝妳，維達。」雪莉收到那個禮物很開心。

「不客氣。」維達看見小公主很開心微笑。

「娜吉妮也說她很喜歡。」雪莉想起來娜吉妮開心的樣子說。

「我很開心妳們很喜歡。」維達覺得自己有回報。

葛林戴華德和鄧不利多正在喝下午茶，維達送雪莉去書房之後就過去幫兩位主人打理一切，順便報告剛剛的事情，同時也看見魁登斯也一起過來喝下午茶，娜吉妮則是和湯姆以及雪莉反而是在書房裡面看書。

很少和兩位父親相處的魁登斯自然很樂意和他們相處，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多能夠和魁登斯相處當然也很開心，維達站在旁邊打理所有的一切，畢竟在這裡是她的主人。

有一位喜好甜食的主人維達當然會準備甜食給鄧不利多，魁登斯的份當然也會給他，葛林戴華德對於這些甜食不是那樣喜歡，維達自然不會準備他的份，反而是準備其他的食物。

「維達，妳剛剛帶小寶貝去寄信？」葛林戴華德看著自己的左右手。

「是的，小姐說要寄一個禮物給朋友。」維達老實的回答葛林戴華德。

「哼！肯定是寄禮物給那個臭小子。」葛林戴華德咬牙切齒的說。

「好了，都說了別計較，你還在那邊生氣。」鄧不利多苦笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「父親，您這樣很像小孩子。」魁登斯對此感到很無奈。

「維達，去照顧湯姆他們，這邊我們自己來就好。」鄧不利多微笑的告訴維達。

「好的，鄧不利多先生。」維達很樂意去照顧湯姆和雪莉。

「父親真的很不喜歡沃布爾加的男朋友。」魁登斯不知道要說什麼才好。

鄧不利多笑笑的看著兒子，他什麼話都不想說，葛林戴華德就是這樣，對於在女兒身邊的男性總是有一種敵意在，只能說洛克那個孩子會比較辛苦一點，大概是會被葛林戴華德整的很慘。

對於女兒身邊的異性葛林戴華德總是很注意，就是要避免自己的寶貝女兒被人家拐走，可是偏偏女兒還是跟別人走，這點讓葛林戴華德真的不知道要說什麼才好，畢竟是自己的寶貝女兒。

鄧不利多怎麼會不知道葛林戴華德的心思，為了要保護女兒他也沒有刻意多說什麼，但是遇到靈魂伴侶的話卻還是會被吸引，雪莉是那樣的喜歡洛克，自己和葛林戴華德都無法阻止。

「洛克那個孩子很好，為什麼父親不喜歡他？」魁登斯對於這點感到很好奇。

「我知道那個臭小子資質很好，可是我不太喜歡他。」葛林戴華德就是討厭把女兒拐走的男孩子。

「同類會相斥是很正常的事情，他討厭洛克是很正常的事情。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「我和你就沒有同類相斥的情形，親愛的阿爾。」葛林戴華德把人拉到自己的懷裡親吻他的臉頰。

魁登斯看見兩位父親親密的樣子微笑，什麼話都沒有多說，他知道兩位父親的感情真的很好，親密的樣子總是會不小心閃瞎許多人，一點也看不出來兩人曾經分裂很久。

或許是因為妹妹出生自己被找回來的關係，鄧不利多和葛林戴華德的感情才慢慢補回，雖然這樣的裂痕並非一朝一夕就可以馬上修補好，只能慢慢來、慢慢的修補起來。

這幾年的時間可以看的出來葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的感情慢慢的在回溫，這樣的縫縫補補之下讓他們的感情比以前還要加溫，魁登斯很開心回到自己的家，和兩位父親以及妹妹生活。

『看樣子不需要去打擾他們。』維達看見葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的樣子微笑，然後偷偷的退下去處理事情。

即使是假日還是有很多的事情要處理，身為葛林戴華德的左右手，維達會把這些事情給處理好，不需要自己的主人去擔心，這是她身為屬下最重要的事情，把所有的事情打理好才是最正確的作法。


	15. 《少爺與小姐》

身為葛林戴華德家的少爺和小姐總是會得到最好的照顧，兩位正在讀書的少爺和小姐得到許多的資源，幾乎可以說是不愁吃穿，即使是已經成年的大少爺也得到很多的資源，根本不需要太過擔心。

所有的聖徒都很清楚葛林戴華德很寵愛家裡的孩子們，即使他們的主人在葛姆蘭教書也不減他寵愛他們，而且大家更是知道自家主人最愛的人是霍格華茲的校長，阿不思‧鄧不利多。

就算是被收養的那位小少爺也是被照顧的很好，聽說是他們的下一任主人，即使如此聖徒們依舊是很尊敬和尊重他們，尤其是被葛林戴華德親自挑選來照顧自己孩子們的屬下。

「亞伯拉罕？」湯姆和雪莉看著眼前的人，平常照顧他們的是維達。

「我奉主人的命令來照顧兩位少爺和小姐。」亞伯拉罕彎腰鞠躬告訴眼前的兩位小孩。

「我們要回學校上課，不需要有人來照顧我們。」假期結束後雪莉和湯姆準備回霍格華茲上學。

「主人請我送小姐和少爺去上學。」亞伯拉罕很認真的告訴雪莉和湯姆。

聽見這句話雪莉和湯姆兩人竊竊私語，鄧不利多提前一天先回去霍格華茲，葛林戴華德也有事情先回去葛姆蘭，因此請魁登斯和娜吉妮照顧他們兩人，第二天送他們兩人去坐火車。

由於維達這幾天跟著葛林戴華德很忙的關係，他們不得不把孩子們託付給魁登斯，所以當亞伯拉罕出現讓雪莉和湯姆感到很疑惑，如果有變更的話鄧不利多或是葛林戴華德會寄信給他們。

看著時間差不多的樣子湯姆和雪莉乾脆讓亞伯拉罕送他們去王十字火車站搭車，儘管疑惑很多卻也無法說什麼，直到要出門前魁登斯出現，跟著亞伯拉罕帶著他們去搭車，雪莉和湯姆才放心許多。

「哥哥。」雪莉看見魁登斯出現而跑到他旁邊牽起他的手。

「走吧！」魁登斯握住妹妹的手和湯姆一起去王十字火車站。

「好。」湯姆跟著他們一起去火車站搭車。

亞伯拉罕跟在他們身邊什麼話都沒說，魁登斯出現讓雪莉和湯姆放心許多，直到搭上火車之後才卸下心防，畢竟葛林戴華德的屬下中沒有幾個人是他們認識的，一向把女兒保護的很好的葛林戴華德是不會讓其他人見到自己的寶貝女兒。

來到學校之後雪莉和湯姆第一件事情就是去找鄧不利多，沒想到會看見葛林戴華德在霍格華茲的校長辦公室當中，看見這樣的情形肯定是他一點也不想要和鄧不利多分開才會這樣。

看見寶貝女兒過來葛林戴華德馬上過去抱她，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，然後轉頭看湯姆，不過看見孩子們過來鄧不利多卻感到很疑惑，照理說這兩個孩子會在晚餐過後回去自己的學院。

「小寶貝，我們又好一陣子不能見面，我會很想妳。」想到此葛林戴華德會感到很傷腦筋。

「父親，周末我們還是會見面的。」雪莉總是會安撫葛林戴華德。

「怎麼突然過來？」鄧不利多摸摸湯姆的頭。

「爸爸，臭老頭有讓亞伯拉罕送我們去車站嗎？」湯姆無奈的看著鄧不利多。

「沒有，我是拜託阿留斯帶你們過去。」鄧不利多對此感到很訝異。

「亞伯拉罕那傢伙又自己自作主張，回去會和他好好算帳。」聽見養子和愛人的對話葛林戴華德非常不太爽。

雪莉聽見葛林戴華德的話沒有多說什麼，看見寶貝女兒的眼神葛林戴華德摸摸她的頭，親吻她的額頭，趕她和湯姆回去學院當中休息，自己會好好的和鄧不利多聊一下。

離開前雪莉親親葛林戴華德的臉頰，得到寶貝女兒的吻身為父親的葛林戴華德當然會很開心，鄧不利多當然也得到女兒的吻，他也親吻寶貝女兒的臉頰當晚安吻，才讓她和湯姆一起回去學院當中睡覺。

雖然有點不捨得但是時間已經很晚，葛林戴華德不得不讓孩子們回去房間睡覺，不然他很想抓著女兒說一個晚上的話，鄧不利多看見這樣的情形苦笑，只能說葛林戴華德真的是女兒控。

「父親、爸爸，晚安。」雪莉親親葛林戴華德和鄧不利多的臉頰後和湯姆離開。

「晚安，小寶貝。」葛林戴華德雖然不捨也只好送她離開。

「晚安，親愛的。」鄧不利多看著雪莉和湯姆離開。

「看樣子該管管那些屬下，不然會變成這樣的情形。」葛林戴華德和鄧不利多一起談話。

「你是該好好的管管，要是你的屬下有二心，我可要擔心雪莉的安危。」鄧不利多苦笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「親愛的，我不會讓這件事發生，別擔心。」葛林戴華德才不會讓自己的寶貝女兒發生意外。

「蓋爾，你最好說到做到，不然我肯定會翻臉。」鄧不利多親親葛林戴華德的臉頰。

「我知道，別太擔心，晚安，阿爾。」葛林戴華德用呼嚕網離開霍格華茲。

「晚安，我愛你，蓋爾。」鄧不利多微笑的送葛林戴華德離開。

鄧不利多當然知道葛林戴華德一定會做到，不需要擔心那麼多，畢竟是自己的寶貝女兒，加上愛人真的很寶貝女兒，根本不需要擔心太多，況且對於照顧孩子們的屬下葛林戴華德肯定會挑選過。

反正今天孩子們沒有事情就好，平安的到達霍格華茲就不需要擔心那麼多，魁登斯剛好出現在他們的面前，雪莉和湯姆才沒有那樣警戒，當然當他們上車之後沒多久魁登斯就寄信給葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。

一向寵愛女兒的葛林戴華德收到信後早已經讓維達去處理，只是鄧不利多沒想到湯姆和雪莉會過來找他們，把這件事情告訴他們，有這樣的情形讓鄧不利多覺得想要抓他們根本不可能。


	16. 《幸福家庭》

鄧不利多從未想過自己可以和葛林戴華德繼續在一起，或許當年那時候自己有想過可以和對方在一起，甚至逃出那個讓自己窒息的家，雖然說父親、母親以及第弟妹妹都在身邊，可他有種莫名的壓力在。

當年自己的父親差點成為殺人兇手，好在有布萊克家的亞當出手幫忙，他才知道兩家人是世交，可是父母親卻還是因為某些原因而早早過世，自己不得不扛起家裡的一切，阿波佛也差點因為自己的關係而離開。

如果不是看在亞蕊安娜的份上，他們兩人的氣份才沒有這樣緊繃，葛林戴華德的出現卻讓自己感到很開心，但是對方卻一聲不響的離開自己，直到再次得知對方的消息時，他已經是赫赫有名的黑魔王。

「當年你不願意和我走，後來選擇和我對抗，現在你呢？還願意和我在一起嗎？阿爾。」葛林戴華德站在鄧不利多的面前問。

「我覺得魔法部的人根本就是笨蛋，叫我是你的靈魂伴侶的人來阻止你。」鄧不利多幫葛林戴華德整理衣服。

「全世界都認為只有你可以阻止我。」葛林戴華德拉著鄧不利多的手親吻著。

「我不能阻止你，但是你心甘情願待在我身邊。」鄧不利多微笑的看著愛人。

葛林戴華德親吻自己最愛的人，他知道眼前的人等了自己很久的時間，當年不告而別讓他傷心不已，後來見到自己鄧不利多幾乎不想要和自己說話，如果不是得知自己有兒子和女兒，或許自己還在外面完成自己大業。

看見可愛的女兒讓葛林戴華德心軟，願意回到自己所愛的人身邊，和他一起撫養寶貝女兒長大，可愛的女兒讓他們的家庭完整起來，這個家慢慢的完整起來是多麼幸福的事情。

失蹤的大兒子回到他們的身邊，也收養一個可愛的兒子，更不用說還有一個讓他們寵愛不已的寶貝女兒，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多知道這個家已經開始慢慢完整起來，兩人肯定會攜手走到最後。

「父親、爸爸。」雪莉看見兩位父親很開心，馬上跑過去他們的身邊。

「我可愛的小寶貝。」看見寶貝女兒葛林戴華德馬上去擁抱她。

「親愛的，玩的開心嗎？」鄧不利多看見雪莉開心的樣子問。

「很開心，湯姆也一起去玩。」雪莉開心的告訴葛林戴華德和鄧不利多。

魁登斯和湯姆走在雪莉的後面，看見這樣的情形什麼話都沒有說，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多看著已經快要成年的寶貝女兒和養子微笑，他們家的寶貝女兒還是和以前一樣會和他們撒嬌。

大兒子也慢慢的也接近中年，這麼多年的時間讓葛林戴華德和鄧不利多有種說不出來的幸福感，或許哪天他們也會有孫子，或許哪天女兒就會嫁出去，或許哪天養子會成家立業，找到屬於自己的靈魂伴侶。

在巫師的漫長生命當中，和自己最愛的靈魂伴侶在一起是很幸福的事情，葛林戴華德會牽著鄧不利多的手繼續走下去，不管經過多少年的時間都會繼續走在一起，彌補那些自己離開的時間。

「真不想我們家的小寶貝這麼早嫁人。」葛林戴華德對於寶貝女兒是那樣的疼愛。

「離成年還有一段時間，不需要擔心那麼多。」鄧不利多很清楚自己的愛人是多麼的疼愛寶貝女兒。

「我才不會那麼早嫁人，我還想多陪陪你們。」雪莉聽見兩位父親說的話馬上大聲說。

「反正妳不嫁，洛克也會等妳。」湯姆覺得自己永遠無法懂女人的想法。

「到時候可不要耽誤人家太多時間。」魁登斯還是很寵愛自己的妹妹。

「嫁誰都好，不准給我嫁那個臭小子。」葛林戴華德聽見洛克的名字馬上說。

「爸爸，你看啦！父親又來了。」雪莉無奈的告訴鄧不利多。

「呵呵！這我可沒辦法。」鄧不利多笑笑的看著眼前的情況。

「哪有這樣的啦！爸爸最討厭了。」雪莉撒嬌的語氣讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

鄧不利多笑笑的看著這樣的情形，葛林戴華德對於女兒就是這樣寶貝，才捨不得她這麼早就嫁到布萊克家，儘管雪莉的靈魂伴侶是英國巫師界的上層貴族，是四大家族的人。

葛林戴華德家族在德國的巫師界可是上層的貴族，洛克自然是匹配的上雪莉，根本不需要擔心太多，不過他們不在乎是否是純血家族，對他們來說只要孩子們幸福就好。

雖然葛林戴華德本人是很堅持純血理論，但鄧不利多只認同他一些理論而已，其他的根本不想要去認同，主要的原因他不認為麻瓜是什麼樣的大麻煩，大家只是對於未知的東西會有一種恐懼。

「現在還堅持你的純血理論？」鄧不利多很認真的看著葛林戴華德。

「或許不再是那樣堅持，有些事情慢慢在改變中。」葛林戴華德發現有很多事情已經在改變。

「看樣子你真的改變很多。」鄧不利多微笑的看著葛林戴華德。

「在你的身邊我看到很多不一樣的事情，自然會慢慢改變想法。」葛林戴華德很高興自己可以待在鄧不利多身邊。

「蓋爾，我愛你。」鄧不利多主動親吻葛林戴華德。

「我也愛你，阿爾。」葛林戴華德微笑的看著自己最寶貝的愛人。

有了孩子們在身邊後他們改變很多，尤其是有個寶貝女兒在後更是改變很多，原來有了孩子之後看的東西更多，甚至會改變所有的想法，葛林戴華德才會改變很多，當然除了女兒以外也是因為鄧不利多的關係。

幸福美滿的家庭是他們曾經盼望過的希冀，他們曾經以為是奢望，現在實現起來是多麼的快樂與幸福，他們的寶貝女兒改變了很多，甚至改變他們兩人的個性，這點葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很樂意改變。

即使未來只剩下他們兩人一起過日子，對他們來說根本無所謂，葛林戴華德和鄧不利多很樂意這樣走下去，只有兩人一起過日子也是很幸福的事情，愛其實就是這樣簡單，幸福也就是如此，平凡就好。END


End file.
